Color of My Soul
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: Soulmate AU with Liam and Hayden. She saw blue when she transferred, and he saw brown to accompany a broken nose.


**DO NOT OWN**

The first time Hayden Romero saw color was sixth grade. She was the new student at Davenfort (?) Prep and saw the blue of a boys eyes. She found out he was in her home room class and that his name was Liam Dunbar. Later that night, she talked to her sister Clarke about it and that's when she learned about soulmates. At first, the thought of her soulmate being Liam freaked her out a bit, but then again who wouldn't it freak out to find out a boy you just met was supposed to be your one true love?

As it turns out, Liam had IED, or Intermittent Explosive Disorder, meaning that it didn't take much to make him mad. She found that out the hard way when Liam and one other boy got into a fight on picture day and she walked in between them right when he threw the first punch and broke her nose. She retaliated by punching him back and breaking his nose in return. Since then, she's been mad at him, up until he transferred schools in the end of eighth grade after trashing his coach's car. She began to miss his blue eyes and brown hair.

Sophomore year, she transferred to Beacon Hills high school and found out that that is where Liam transferred to. She began the year off nice by putting gum in his chair in History 101. She still the remembered sixth grade.

After that day, she began to see more and more color on Liam. Like how pale he is, how pink his lips are, just little things like that, until she saw him in full color.

Not only did she see more color on Liam, but she saw _him_ more and more as well. At Sinema when he was being Mason's wingman, then helped her flip he breaker (and there she noticed how impossibly _blue_ his eyes were, at soccer practice (he was having lacrosse practice), and every time she noticed how different he's been since sixth grade.

Like how after smashing the shot glasses that cost $200, he offered to pay her back, and insisted that she take the money after she told him to keep his money, or when he dropped everything to help his senior friend, Scott, when he was having an asthma attack. Or how cute he looked when he smirked after making a goal in lacrosse, or when he was being concerned for her after that Tracey girl grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. The small things like that made her realize how much she actually liked him.

Then one day at school, Clarke had brought her the medicine she needed after her kidney surgery, and saw Liam after he bumped into them. "Was that Liam Dunbar? He got cute." She commented before giving me a knowing smile, and unknowingly, I nodded, giving her more ammo for once we got home. She chuckled and said, "See you later tonight, or are you working?" I looked at her and replied with a simple, "Working," which ended the conversation, and she left to get back to the precinct.

Later, before school got out, Liam cornered me about the medicine. "Is that what you need the two hundred dollars for? Because I am so sorry." I gave him a weird look. "Why?" "Because I broke your nose in sixth grade." I let out a chuckle. "It's not for that. I had kidney surgery a bit ago." I said, still chuckling a bit. "Oh," he let out after a minute. I let out a giggle and walked away.

At work, it became almost routine for Liam to see me before my shift started. He still wouldn't give up on paying me back, especially after finding out about the medicine.

One day I snapped. "Liam, just stop, it's not like it matters anyways because Paul just takes half anyways." I told him. He looked at me surprised. "Really?" "Just listen to them." I say, hearing him and some other guy talking about it. He turns to me and asks me a strange question. "Hayden, can you close your eyes for two seconds?" I raise an eyebrow at him, "Why?" he sighs, "Just please Hayden, trust me. You just have to close your eyes for three seconds." I continue to look at him. "You said two." "Three at the most, just please, do it." I shut my eyes and hear him crack a glow stick. "This is so stupid." I mutter under my breath. "One more second. Okay, and open." He says holding a glow sick to my face. He swears under his breath, clearly not liking what he saw. "There's something I need to tell you." From there on I learned about a world full of werewolves, banshees, chimeras, Dread Doctors, and kitsunes.

I run out to my car. "Please, believe me, it's real." He pleaded with me. "Liam, do you understand how ridiculous you sound? Dead Doctors?" "Dread Doctors," he replied instantly, and he thought for a moment, "What if I can prove it to you?" he asked. "Okay, prove it." He bows his head and when he brings his head back up, his blue eyes changed to a beautiful gold color and he let out a growl. Before I thought of anything else, I punched him in the nose again. He fell to the ground groaning in pain and I got in my car and began to drive off.

I reached a certain point on the road and suddenly my car stops. The radio malfunctions and I hear a clicking noise. I look up and see three figures in the distance and I begin to panic. I go to open the door and it's locked. I reach over for the passenger side door and see that it's locked as well. Out of the blue, I hear a voice say, " _Your condition is improving."_ I couldn't think of anything else, so I screamed. I hear something on the roof and look up. Liam is up there and rips off the sun roof of my car and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me out. We begin to run to his house, which places us further away from those masked figures. Once we get inside, I run and lock myself in the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, "Hayden, are you okay?" I don't answer him. "I'm going to call Scott and see if he can help you." ' _Right,'_ I thought, ' _Scott, your_ alpha _. Oh this is_ real _._ ' I thought in a panic. About fifteen minutes later, I hear the door open, and for a second I thought it was one of Liam's parents, when I remembered him saying something about them being away for a few weeks. I hear Liam talking to someone, ' _Probably Scott,'_ I think and continue looking in the mirror to see green eyes and enlarged teeth. Someone knocked on the door, "Hayden, are you alright?" Scott asks. "Her heart rate is really fast. She's really scared right now." "She said something about a voice saying _'_ _Your condition is improving'_ before running to the bathroom." Liam tells him. "That's creepy," She hears a new voice say. "Hayden, it's Stiles, can you open the door?" "If you don't open it, I'm going to break it open." She hears Scott. She creaks the door open. "I believe you guys."

She goes to school the next morning with a bag of overnight clothes, because Scott thought of a plan to try and help her by staying at the school that night with Scott's pack there to protect her from the Dread Doctors. She made up some excuse of staying over a friend's house so Clarke wouldn't worry.

That night, she, Liam, Scott, and he banshee Lydia were all locked inside the boys' locker room. She and Liam sat next to each other on the floor, while Scott and Lydia were up walking around. She started to fall asleep on Liam, when she felt him move to get up, so she repositioned so he could get up while still being comfortable. She heard the sounds of chains rattling around so she opened her eyes a bit to see Liam messing with the chains while standing over a black bag.

"What are these for?" he asked Scott and Lydia. "Are they for her?" "No," Lydia said. "They are for the Dread Doctors. We were hoping to trap one." He snarled. "So what, Hayden's bait? Because I won't let you do that." Scott looked angry now. "What, they want her, so I'm not going to let you sacrifice our chance at trapping one because of some little crush. So SOMEONE HAS TO BE THE BAIT!" Scott yelled at Liam, his eyes turning red with his alpha voice coming out. Liam eyes turned gold, "My soulmate will not be the bait!" He screamed back at Scott. It went silent. "Your what?" Scott asked in a calmer tone. "Soulmate. She is my _soulmate_ Scott, so I will not let you harm her because of some stupid plan!" Scott's eyes went wide and so did Liam's at the realization that he confessed. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Um, I mean," he stuttered out. "We'll let you two talk things out," Lydia said dragging Scott away from his beta and his soulmate.

"So," he started out. "So," I echoed. "When did you first see color on me?" I asked him. He looked down. "When you punched me in sixth grade. I first saw your hair, and due to the fact we were outside, and you knocked me down, the sun shone off your hair and I thought you looked beautiful." He admitted blushing and looking down. I inwardly swooned, and smiled outwardly. "I first saw your eyes when I transferred in sixth grade," I admitted. "And before you left, I started seeing your brown hair." He looked up. "Have, um, have you seen me in full color yet?" he asked. "When you gave Scott his inhaler, that's when I first saw you in full color. Have you seen me in full color yet?" he smiled. "Yeah, for some reason, I always see color when you punch me." He said laughing.

I joined in laughing remembering when I punched him yesterday. "Yesterday seems so far away." I said somberly. "Yeah, it does," he agreed. "So, since you're my soulmate, does that mean I get to kiss you?" he asked with a cute little smile on his face. I laughed and nodded my head. He grinned back and gently grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. It started off as an innocent little peck, then we started to get more into it when I began running my fingers through his hair. As I lightly tugged on the hairs on the nape of his neck, we heard a throat being cleared. We ignored it and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip when we heard a throat being cleared again. We broke apart, and I was blushing.

"They're here," Scott said. "Liam, stay with Hayden, although I doubt you would leave her side now." He gave Liam a knowing smirk, and that's when it dawned on me, I could see colors, not just on Liam, but on everything. I gasped. They all turned to me, and I looked at Liam. "Do you see it?" he nodded. "Everything's in color." He smiled at me.

"Well, hate to break up the moment, but we are going to go try and capture a Dread Doctor," Scott said. " _Without_ using Hayden as bait." He finished when Liam gave him a pointed look. "Try and stay safe" Lydia told us, as they walked out.

Liam grinned at me, "Where were we?" I giggled which he quickly silenced with his lips.

 **So that's that. Hope it was okay, couldn't think of a way to end it, so it's a bit rushed. Tell me what you guys think in the comments below. Bye!**


End file.
